


The First Five Minute Of Supernatural

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [14]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Boo!” “Don’t ‘boo’ me you pasty pale little shit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 14 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!

Mark sighed as he sat down, his eyes closing as he dropped his head back onto his pillow. He’d had an exhausting day of making videos and just wanted to sleep until he was 84. As he felt himself start to drift off, a small thump made his eyes snap open as what felt like ice traveled through his veins. He slowly got up and grabbed his bat, making Chica huff out a breath at his movements. He slowly crept forward to the door to his room as he heard what sounded like footsteps. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and he lifted his bat, preparing to hit someone if they entered his room. He felt a chill go up his spine as fingers dug into his side.

“Boo!” The person called right as he spun around, his bat swinging around with him as he went to hit the person. He felt it as the person caught his bat in their hands. As the moonlight that streamed in from the window hit the person, he saw a flash of pale skin. He let go of the bat as he quickly realized who it was that had just nearly made him piss himself.

“Don’t ‘boo’ me you pasty pale little shit.” He grumbled and he could practically  _ feel _ the grin of his boyfriend as he stepped out of the shadow and into the moonlight. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

Jack sheepishly grinned, “I just wanted to scare you.”

Mark decided he was having none of Jack shit tonight. “I think I’m going to invest in some rock salt.”

Jack pouted. “Oh come one, I’m not that  _ bad _ .”

He narrowed his eyes, “You just made me live through the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode. You are that bad.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, “Oh please. That show is so fake. I’m surprised they even got the rock salt thing right.”

Mark begrudgingly returned Jacks hug. “Yeah well, you’re still the worst.”

Jack hugged Mark closer, laying his head on Mark's shoulder. “Okay so I might have went a bit too far.”

“A bit? I nearly had a heart attack.” But Mark felt his annoyance slip away as Jack squeezed him harder. Not matter what, Mark couldn’t find it in himself to stay mad at his blue eyed beauty. 

“Okay, maybe more than a bit.” Jack turned his head and pressed a kiss to his temple. “How about I make it up to you?”

Mark smiled a bit, “What do you have in mind?”

“How about some warm blankets and cuddles?”

Mark pulled back a bit, “Fine but I’m the big spoon.”

Jack grinned, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, I'm just posting these later and later. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hey, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
